


Old photos

by Soren429



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Subtle Promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren429/pseuds/Soren429
Summary: Noctis Drabble #0 - Test Pilot: Photo Prompt: Waterfall.Versión en español original incluida.





	

**_English versión_ **

Prompto sat beside Ignis on the mossy rock in front of the waterfall. He get his phone out of his pocket and started searching the gallery. Not long ago the knot in his throat that used to appear every time he looked at the old photos had gone.

When he found it, he smiled and this time the smile reach to his eyes. There they were: Gladiolus, Ignis, Noctis, himself; posing with the same waterfall in the background, so young, so happy…

“It’s a pity. I’d like to see it”

He took Ignis’ gloved hand affectionately. He always knew.

 

* * *

**_Español original_ **

Prompto se sentó junto a Ignis sobre el lecho musgoso frente a la cascada. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar en la galería. Hacía no mucho tiempo había desaparecido el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que veía las viejas fotografías.

Cuando la encontró, sonrió, y esta vez la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos. Ahí estaban todos: Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, él mismo; posando con la misma cascada al fondo, tan jóvenes, tan felices…

-Es una lástima, me gustaría verla.

Tomó la enguantada mano de Ignis con cariño. Él siempre acertaba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, cry with me.


End file.
